marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Frederick Thompson (Earth-1610)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Midtown High School Tigers basketball and football team | Relatives = Harrison Thompson (father); Sonny Thompson (mother) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Queens, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10 | Weight = 155 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = High school student, athlete | Education = High School (not yet graduated) | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Mark Bagley; Bill Jemas | First = Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 1 | Last = Ultimate Comics Fallout #1 | Quotation = Was I the only one who didn't know Peter was Spider-Man? | Speaker = Flash Thompson | QuoteSource = Ultimate Comics Fallout #1 | HistoryText = Flash Thompson is a jock who attends Midtown High School in Queens, New York. He bullied fellow classmate Peter Parker with the help of a taller, stouter student nicknamed 'Kong'. Parker was often left alone when his friend Harry Osborn stepped in, since he was a basketball teammate of Thompson. After Peter gained his powers, Flash challenged him to a fight, resulting in his hand getting broken by Peter's super strength. When Parker joined the basketball team himself, Thompson's attitude gradually changed, as he was loyal to his teammates. Once, to prove that Peter Parker wasn't Spider-Man, he dared Kong to kick Peter. When Kong did so, Peter was able to fake tears. On about two occasions Flash came up to Peter and asked if they could talk privately. Peter coldly rejected him, thinking he would get bullied if he did so. Apparently Flash had a crush on Gwen Stacy and was trying to get Peter advice on how to ask her out. Peter learned this after Gwen's death when Flash made a sly remark about her and he later apologized sorrowfully. Silver Sable kidnapped Flash under the guidance of the Wild Pack, who believed he was Spider-Man because he came out of an alley Spider-Man had entered just moments before. When she discovered Flash was not Spider-Man, Sable tried to kill him, but Flash escaped and had his story on the news, even becoming the subject of this universe's Spider-Man movie and gaining much popularity in the school. After Peter died, Flash, who was normally indifferent to Spider-Man, came to idolize him, like Kong and his mainstream counterpart before him. | Powers = None | Abilities = Seemingly those of Eugene Thompson of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * As revealed in , his real name in Ultimate Marvel continuity is Fred. * Unlike his mainstream counterpart, Flash Thompson didn't initially idolize Spider-Man, but instead his friend Kenny "Kong" McFarlane displays this trait though to a lesser extent than was displayed by the Flash of 616. | Trivia = }} Category:Thompson Family Category:Frederick Thompson (Earth-1610)/Quotes Category:Midtown High School Student